


Unfathomable Peril

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Lion's Mane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how the bad guy doesn’t seem so bad when one changes POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfathomable Peril

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes Prompt #8: **There Has Been Some Villainy Here** (POV of villain).

What a lovely little bay. The fierce drift that sent me here might have been a gift of providence. The water’s warmer here, true, but hardly a threat to me. Make sure; there may not be enough food here. But it does seem pleasantly free of anemones and it’s far too shallow for those bastard turtles. Yes, I think this might just –

Ah! Warmblood! Get away from me, blowhole, I’m trying to feed! Stop thrashing!

Good, it’s gone. God, I hate those long-finned land dolphins.

Oh, the water here is fresh, from the drift that brought me. Lots of plankton flow with the tides, and plenty of smaller fish. A good ridge of plain hard rock, just the place to leave my eggs. I’m tired of drifting with the current. Now I can live out my days in peace and quiet; a perfect place for me to retire.

Drift. Filter. Filter. Drift. Ha, a pilchard. This really is a most suitable -

Ugh! Another warmblood! Go away!

Really, the neighbors around here are terrible. Can’t a body take in a bit of plankton without some stupid long-fin swimming into one’s way?

And another! Now that really is the limit!

That’s it, the next tide should be up soon and I’ll be away with it. I’ll find some place a little less –

BOULDER!


End file.
